1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a developer unit for an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image in a developer agent on a recording medium having a developer unit has been known. The developer unit is often provided with a developer device with a supplier roller to supply the developer agent to a developer roller and a developer roller to carry the developer agent on a surface thereof. Further, the developer unit is often provided with a developer agent container to contain the developer agent to be supplied to the developer device. In the developer unit, the developer agent container may be arranged in a lower position with respect to the developer device.
The developer agent supplied to the developer device is electrically charged so that a part of the electrically charged developer agent adheres to the developer roller to be carried. The remaining of the electrically charged developer agent, which is not carried by the developer roller, may be retrieved in the developer agent container so that the developer agent is again supplied to the developer device to be used. Thus, the developer agent is circulated between the developer agent container and the developer device. As the developer agent is circulated, the developer agent, deteriorated by the repetitive electrical charges, and some developer agent in a different contaminating color can be evenly distributed in an unused fresh developer agent within the developer agent container in order to maintain consistent image-forming quality.